Test oblgatorio para salir con mi hija, por Heinz Doofenshmirtz
by John R. Branwen
Summary: Todos vimos como termino el capitulo de "Act your age". Y tambien vimos como Ferb y Vanessa terminaron juntos. Sin embargo, se nos olvido la reaccion de alguien muy importante en cuanto a este hecho: ¿que habra pensado el doctor D en cuanto a esto? Pues bien, este test permitira saber la reaccion de nuestro cientifico "malvado".


**Test oblgatorio para salir con mi hija, por Heinz Doofenshmirtz**

* * *

 **Summary:** Todos vimos como termino el capitulo de "Act your age". Y tambien vimos como Ferb y Vanessa terminaron juntos. Sin embargo, se nos olvido la reaccion de alguien muy importante en cuanto a este hecho: ¿que habra pensado el doctor D en cuanto a esto? Pues bien, este test permitira saber la reaccion de nuestro cientifico "malvado".

 **Disclaimer:** Phineas y Ferb no me pertenece, es de Dan Powermire y Swampy Marsh... gracias por habernos dado tan genial serie.

 **Advertencia:** Un -quizas- ligero OoC, no mucho, porque realmente no hay mucho dialago.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Test oblgatorio para salir con mi hija, por Heinz Doofenshmirtz_**

* * *

 **INFORMACION GENERAL**

 **Nombre:** Ferb Fletcher

 **Edad:** 19 años

Nacionalidad: Britanica

 **Direccion:** Calle Maple, Danville

 **Familiares (incluye parejas actuales de los mismos):**

Lawrence Fletcher

Linda Flynn-Fletcher

Candace Flynn

Phineas Flynn

Jeremy Johnson

Isabella Garcia-Shappiro

 **POSESIONES MATERIALES**

 **¿Eres dueño(a) -cuestionare muchas cosas, pero nunca las preferencias sexuales- de:**

 **¿Un auto grande? ( ) Si (** X **) No**

 **¿Un departamento propio? ( ) Si (** X **) No**

 **¿Una camioneta? ( ) Si (** X **) No**

 **¿Uno o mas tatuajes? ( ) Si (** X **) No**

 **¿Uno o mas piercings en cualquier parte del cuerpo? ( ) Si (** X **) No**

 **(Si respondiste "Si" como respuesta, te recomiendo salir lentamente de mi hogar y te dare cinco segundos de ventaja para huir de mi. Pero recuerda: puedo crear inadores y se como usarlos.)**

 **SITUACIONES**

 **¿Que harias si mi hija quisiera...**

 **...tomarte de la mano?**

 **( ) A. A la dama, lo que pida.**

 **( ) B. Me aparto de ella disimuladamente, pero no me negaria si insiste.**

 **(** X **) C. Me negaria, sabiendo de las consecuencias de mis actos.**

 **...besarte?**

 **( ) A. A la dama, lo que pida.**

 **( ) B. Me aparto de ella disimuladamente, pero no me negaria si insiste.**

 **(** X **) C. Me negaria, sabiendo de las consecuencias de mis actos.**

 **...tener sexo -sabes que me refiero-?**

 **( ) A. A la dama, lo que pida.**

 **( ) B. Me aparto de ella disimuladamente, pero no me negaria si insiste.**

 **(** X **) C. Me negaria, sabiendo de las consecuencias de mis actos.**

 **...vivir juntos(as)?**

 **( ) A. A la dama, lo que pida.**

 **( ) B. Me aparto de ella disimuladamente, pero no me negaria si insiste.**

 **(** X **) C. Me negaria, sabiendo de las consecuencias de mis actos.**

 **...engendrar hijos?**

 **( ) A. A la dama, lo que pida.**

 **( ) B. Me aparto de ella disimuladamente, pero no me negaria si insiste.**

 **(** X **) C. Me negaria, sabiendo de las consecuencias de mis actos.**

 **(Si eliges la opcion "A" o "B" como respuesta, te recomiendo salir lentamente de mi hogar y te dare cinco segundos de ventaja para huir de mi. Pero recuerda: puedo crear inadores y se como usarlos.)**

 **REGLAS FIJAS**

 **I. No tocas a mi hija frente a mi, (sujetar la mano, abrazos, beso en mejilla, beso en los labios... ¿hace falta que siga explicando?)**

 **II. Si alguna vez haces llorar a mi hija... creeme, te hare sufrir...y ningun monotrema me detendra.**

 **III. Estos lugares no son apropiados para estar con mi hija:**

 **\- Lugares con camas, sofas, o cualquier cosa mas suave que una tabla de madera.**

 **\- Lugares oscuros... se lo que puede ocurrir alli.**

 **\- Lugares donde la temperatura sea alta e induzca a mi hija a vestir ropa ligera... pensandolo bien, no se porque pongo esto, Vanessa nunca ha sido de vestir esas cosas.**

 **\- Salas de cine... sobre todo si hay peliculas como "50 sombras de Grey"... eso me recuerda que tengo que crear un inador para eliminar ese tipo de peliculas.**

 **IV. No te permito que tengas ninguna confianza conmigo. Me vas a llamar "Doctor Doofenshmirtz", o a lo mucho "Doctor". No te permito ninguna informalidad: puedo crear muchos inadores gracias a la pension que recibo de mi ex-esposa y puedo encargarme de hacerte la vida imposible... y si algun dia llego a dominar el Area Limitrofe, sera peor.**

 **V. No me subestimes. Podre parecer un viejo torpe, fracasado y divorciado -lo soy pero ese es otro tema-, sin embargo hago todo lo que sea necesario cuando se trata de mi hija. No por nada fui miembro de la organizacion malvada MERMELADA y puedo hacer lo necesario... incluso convencer a mi eneamigo para lograr mi objetivo... cuando se trata de Vanessa nada me detiene.**

 **(Si tratas de romper cualquiera de estas reglas, te recomiendo salir lentamente de mi hogar y te dare cinco segundos de ventaja para huir de mi. Pero recuerda: puedo crear inadores y se como usarlos.)**

 **Ahora bien, si has terminado de contestar este test, te recomiendo colocarlo en mi buzon, salir lentamente de mi hogar y te dare cinco segundos de ventaja para huir de mi. Pero recuerda: puedo crear inadores y se como usarlos.**

 **Y recuerda: a Vanessa, la defendere de quien sea, y a cualquier costo... porque soy su padre.**

 **No atentamente**

 **Heinz Doofenshmirtz.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

-Hey Ferb, ¿que estas haciendo?- El aludido voltea a ver a la persona que le hablo:

-Tranquilo, Isabella dice que si puedo usar esa frase. ¿Y eso... otra vez llenando el formulario del doctor D?

Ferb asiente con la cabeza, mientras al fondo cierto ornitorrinco que "no hace gran cosa" oye por un instante la conversacion y solo se aleja mientras rueda los ojos y piensa con algo de fastidio "Heinz...".

-Al menos yo no tengo que hacer ese test cada mes para tener contentos a los familiares de mi chica...

Ferb alza una ceja ante el comentario.

-...me hicieron comer un chile habanero y sin tomar agua para que la madre de Isabella me aceptara. Pero al menos solo fue una vez.

El peliverde alza un pulgar en señal de aprobacion, queriendo dar a entender "Reto superado".

-Solo una pregunta...-Phineas toma por un momento el papel ¿Para que llenas el test si no cumples con ninguna de las reglas que se mencionan aqui?

Despues de un instante, el aludido respondio con una sonrisa:

-¿Y quien dijo que Vanessa quisiera cumplir esas reglas?

Phineas le tenia que dar el punto: si la dama queria algo, habia que hacerlo... lo que fuera...

Ademas, tambien sabia que las amenazas de futuros suegros, en el 99.99% de los casos, solo quedaban en eso: amenazas.

Y para terminar, despues de conocer al doctor D, podia decir de el que sera excentrico, algo loco, y con una extraña obsesion por los ornitorrincos, pero dificilmente malvado, por mas que este lo alegue.

-Tienes razon... hablando de damas, tengo que irme. Va a ser una larga velada. No me esperen despierto.

Y con eso el pelirrojo salio del cuarto para ir con rumbo a una cita con su novia mexicana-judia... una larga y placentera cita... con un final feliz...

Mientras tanto, el chico europeo guarda esa copia del formulario junto con otras 15 que tiene ya guardadas, antes de salir hacia el centro de Danville a una tienda de joyeria mientras pensaba:

"Con esto me bastara hasta el dia de la boda..."

* * *

 **¡Que esperaban del doctor D? La verdad, por mas que quisiera deshacerse de Ferb o del pretendiente que hubiera, el pone por delante la felicidad de su hija. No hay duda, Doof es de los personajes mas apreciados por ese tipo de detalles -que si dice ser malvado pero no termina siendolo, que si le ha ido mal en la vida pero intenta salir adelante, que si es muy sobreprotector con Vanessa pero la quiere, etc.-. Se gano un lugar en nuestros corazones.**

 **Por otro lado... lo se, me declaro culpable… ya ni me acuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez que públique algo aquí. Pero aquí me tienen de nuevo, y si, estoy vivo.**

 **Despues de haber visto "Act your age" varias veces, siempre me quede pensando en cual seria la reacción del doctor D. Me hubiera gustado ver su reacción… en fin, con esto creo que es suficiente, un mini escena para terminar de cuadrar esa serie.**

 **Me da nostalgia andar por aquí… decir que aquí empece… y ahora… bueno… como pasa el tiempo.**

 **En fin, saludos.**


End file.
